


keep holding on, keep holding on, and i'll be right there, close to the sun

by eynn



Series: i can't go back and lose it all [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual CC-2224 | Cody, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Demisexual Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Nobody Dies, Post-Order 66, and cody is so tired of everything and just wants to nap with his general, aroace rex, demisexual padme amidala, obi wan is having some depression issues, padme and anakin and rex have gone domestic, sith!jedi order, the big crash after the first few days of adrenaline after they defeat sidious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn
Summary: “I’ve just got to make some last measurements and I’ll have a new one all done by like, tomorrow,” Anakin says. “That should help him, right?” There are dark circles under his eyes and his hair is so greasy that it’s sticking together in clumps.“The day after tomorrow, because you’re going to actually sleep first,” says Rex, entering the room. He has the baby. She’s sleeping in a sling on his chest, and he’s only wearing the undersuit of his armor so that she is comfortable. He looks the most put together of all of them, which is almost a sign of the apocalypse, considering that before today Cody has never seen Senator Amidala with so much as a hair out of place. Yet she is hovering over Obi-Wan, looking just as tired and unkempt and worried as her husband.“The day after tomorrow,” Anakin amends sheepishly.Cody raises an eyebrow at Rex, who returns it with interest and a tilt of his head towards General Kenobi. Cody glares at him, wondering if it’s worth it to drop his shields that are keeping all the voices of his brothers out of his head. It had taken them a few days to collectively figure out how to do it, but they are all grateful for the break.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: i can't go back and lose it all [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658362
Comments: 25
Kudos: 975





	keep holding on, keep holding on, and i'll be right there, close to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> ok so obi-wan's not in a great place mentally during this bit. he's sort of working through the backlash of dealing with sidious' influence on anakin's mind that he's been unknowingly absorbing all this time and also just dealing with his shitty past in general. so if someone being passively suicidal and pretty depressed and anxious bothers you, be warned. he's not alone and his friends and family are helping him, but he's not really picking up on that yet.

Obi-Wan stares contemplatively at the ceiling. He knows that Kit and Shaak are across the room in their own corners. He knows that the clone medics from several different divisions are sitting around the room in case they are needed. He knows that Sidious is gone, the fog over the Force lifted, and that there are other Grey Sith wandering the halls of the Temple, even if the evacuated ones haven’t come back yet.

Yet he has never felt so alone.

His arm hurts a little, but it’s not unbearable. He suspects that Helix took advantage of his weakness to dose him with the drugs he usually talks his way out of taking. It’s a shock to try to use it and find it no longer there, but it’s not nearly as bad as what happened to Shaak.

What use can he be, now? Anakin has Padmé and their child. The clones have Shaak and Plo and soon they will have their freedom to go wherever they like with whoever they want. Ahsoka is gone. The Council was functioning perfectly well with barely any input from him, stuck out on the front lines of the war as he was, in the last months before it ended, and he doubts they will want him to continue on it. It’s been days now since the battle and still nobody has even brought up the subject of getting him a prosthetic; a crippled, tired, defeated Jedi won’t have much to contribute to them. There’s probably hundreds of people who need one more than he does.

Jedi. He turns over as much as he can and faces the wall. He’s thought of himself as a Jedi for so long. It’s defined everything he’s ever done; he’s tried so hard to follow the will of the Force in everything he did. And now it’s all gone in a moment.

That horrifying moment during the fight in his office. Sidious had seen it, the savageness and longing to kill slowly and torturously that he’s kept locked up all his life. He’d pointed it out to Mace and there’s no way the others hadn’t seen it too after that.

Obi-Wan shivers. His arm aches. He thinks of when he disabled the lift controls – the sheer power he exerted by just passively touching the circuits terrifies him. What if he had accidentally touched a person instead?

It’s no wonder they’ve curtained him off from everyone and so many clones keep rotating in and out. The only reason he isn’t in a cell is probably because they know he can’t do much now with only one arm, not to mention the broken ribs and the possible fractured leg he has been trying to mend. It was kind of them to bandage his stump, he decides, but maybe it would have been kinder to just let him bleed to death. At least they didn’t waste time and supplies on anything else. Shaak and Kit needed them much more.

After all, he’s failed them all. Would anyone even miss him if he was gone? Everyone has found someone else now.

He doesn’t have the energy to laugh, but he does in his mind. _Only you could be a disgrace both to the Jedi and the Sith,_ he thinks. Jedi are supposed to be able to let their loved ones go, and Sith aren’t supposed to have loved ones in the first place, but right now he would do anything in the universe, anything at all, to see Anakin one more time. To be able to tell Cody what he had realized just before they went to kill Sidious.

Well, at least this is a fitting punishment for his failures.

~

Padmé watches Anakin work on the arm he is building for Obi-Wan. They’ve more or less moved into a set of quarters close to the infirmary, and he’s already spread his tools and bits of scrap all over the low table in the living area. The part of the room that isn’t taken up with his projects is covered in baby things.

She smiles as she sees him tugging his lower lip between his teeth as he fiddles with something. He's determined to build his mentor the coolest, most durable, safest, strongest, most comfortable arm ever. She just hopes Obi-Wan likes the matching color scheme he’s come up with for the gloves that Anakin prefers to use sometimes instead of the synthflesh covering.

He had spent a good three hours sobbing in her lap when he heard the full story of the fight against Sidious, filled with guilt that he hadn’t been able to help. So far he’s built a big droid to assist Kit in getting around without putting too much strain on his largest wound, a tiny hovering droid to fly around and fetch things and people for Shaak, and started on the arm for Obi-Wan. He’s also been investigating the ancient barrier that the clones had used to protect the Temple and the night before had been muttering about making personal-sized shield generators for emergencies.

They still haven’t told him who Sidious really was. She can’t tell if he’s guessed or not.

Luckily, they managed to convince Rex to stay around. He’s been gently bullying both of them into eating and sleeping and bathing and Padmé will never be able to express how grateful she is for his steady presence. He’s also amazing with Padma. He even made a tiny sling so that one of them could carry her around and still get things done.

Padmé looks down at her daughter’s tiny fuzzy head. Leia, Shmi had named her. It’s a good name. Anakin had burst into tears again when he heard it for the first time.

As much as she loves him, sometimes Padmé feels like she has two children and that she and Rex are the adults in the room.

Thinking of him must have summoned him, because he comes into their quarters, meticulously taking his shoes off and leaving them by the door with his helmet. She smiles at him and for a moment thinks that he’s going to walk over and kiss her and then Anakin on the cheek, but it doesn’t happen. Rex just comes to sit across from her. He looks worried.

“What’s wrong?”

He runs a hand through his hair – he hasn’t had time to cut it lately and it’s longer than she’s ever seen and _unfairly attractive_ – and sighs. “Still no change.”

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yeah. General Ti was awake for almost four hours today, and General Fisto walked to the mess hall and back, but General Kenobi is still just –” he lifts a hand and lets it drop. “I don’t know. Kix says that his arm is healing just fine, and he should have no problems with fitting a new one, but he just won’t interact with anyone. Not even Cody.”

Padmé shrugs helplessly, and then smiles as Padma makes a tiny disgruntled noise at being jostled. “Everyone reacts differently to war.”

Anakin looks up from the skeleton of the arm. “When was the last time you ate something, Rex?”

Rex looks uncomfortable. “I’m fine.”

Padmé squints at him. He does look a little pale. Now that she thinks about it, he’s made them food since they moved in here, but she’s never seen him eat any of it. “You do know that you can take whatever you want in here?” she asks.

He looks even more uncomfortable. “I – this might not be your apartment, but it’s still your home –”

“Our home,” Anakin corrects, poking something with a screwdriver. He gives Rex his best flirty grin, the one that makes him look stupid. Padmé’s never had the heart to tell him. “Unless you’re uncomfortable with that?”

The question hangs in the air. Rex fidgets.

“No,” he admits. “I just don’t want to impose.”

“You could never impose on us, Rex.”

Padmé gets up, careful of Padma in the sling across her chest. It has tiny designs like the ones on Rex’s armor stitched onto it. “Help me make us some food, then?” she says, careful that her body language also portrays that it’s an invitation and not an order. “We could all use some.”

Rex gets up as well, joining her in the small kitchen, and Anakin smiles at both of them, as bright and happy as a blazing star.

~

Cody sits cross-legged on the chair that he’s brought into the impromptu room he made for his General. It’s only a few curtains tacked to the ceiling and weighed down by various pieces of broken armor nobody needs anymore, but he hopes that the privacy will help him. They’ve also made rooms for General Ti and General Fisto and they appreciate them greatly.

One of the worst things about an extended stay in the infirmary was always the lack of privacy, but they have the space and resources to do something about that this time.

He watches as Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open and proceeds to stare at the ceiling for a good ten minutes. Then he slowly turns over on his side, away from Cody. A shiver runs through him and he makes a tiny noise that sounds a lot like pain. He’s reaching out to him before he can help it, and almost touches his shoulder before he draws his hand back.

“General?” he says instead.

Obi-Wan doesn’t respond.

Cody studies him. The way he’s holding himself seems . . . off. He quietly gets up and pokes his head out of the tent flap made from a blanket pinned to the gap between curtains.

“Hey, Kix,” he calls. Kix looks up from where’s he packing more medkits for when they go back into the field.

“Yeah?”

“What kind of checkup did you give the General when he came in?”

Kix shrugs. “I didn’t do anything. I think General Secura handled him? Or it might have been all General Windu. The arm was drawing most of the attention, at any rate.” He looks up at Cody and his eyes narrow. “What’s he gotten into now?”

Cody hesitates. “Nothing, he still isn’t responding, but he – ugh. It sounds dumb.”

“What is it?”

“It’s probably nothing.”

“Cody, you know him better than anyone. What’s got your eye?”

“He sort of rolled over on his side, facing away from me, but he’s not – it doesn’t look _right_.”

Kix drops the medkit he’s working on and comes over to push past Cody into the room.

“Hey, General Kenobi,” he says. “It’s Kix. I’m just going to look you over right now, okay?”

There’s no response, but Kix seems unfazed. He calmly rolls him back over and starts poking and prodding.

“Arm’s healing nicely,” he mutters. “No signs of infection. Right. I’m just going to –”

The General makes a sound like a choked-off scream when Kix gently prods at his ribs.

“Shit,” he mutters. “Cody, help me with this.”

Together they pry Obi-Wan out of the loose sleeping robes that one of the other Generals had brought for him. His ribcage looks like it went through a compactor and it’s visibly swollen.

“Shit,” Kix says again. “How’d we miss that?”

Cody peers over his General’s shoulder. He’s sitting on the bed behind him, holding him up so that Kix can get his sleeves off. After the first initial reaction of pain, Obi-Wan has gone limp again and his head is resting on Cody’s shoulder, his eyes closed.

“He’s really, really good at hiding things,” he murmurs. “Sometimes I think he uses the Force to disguise them.”

“I better look at everything.” There’s a glint of determination in Kix’s eyes and a slightly deranged smile on his face. “At least this time he can’t run away.”

Cody tries to make Obi-Wan as comfortable as possible while still keeping him supported, feeling hyperaware of his breathing. He feels terrible for letting him just lie there, hurting, for days after the battle.

“Not our fault, if he hides it from us,” Kix says, and Cody realizes that something of what he was thinking must be showing on his face. “We can only do so much.”

They both freeze when Obi-Wan moves, but it’s only to roll his head to the side and tuck his face into Cody’s neck.

“Good,” Kix mutters. “Keep him occupied. Looks like there’s a fracture here.”

Cody glances down to see yet another set of bruises and swelling around his General’s lower right leg and then resignedly looks back at the wall. If he sees anything more that he’s missed, he thinks he will probably either start yelling or start crying, and he can’t do either of those at the moment.

“I’m going to be back in two minutes. I’ve got to get some supplies and Helix.”

And then Kix is gone and it’s just Cody and Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into his General’s hair. “I should have noticed sooner.”

There’s no response.

~

Things have faded back into the now familiar mixture of blurry impressions and sounds when someone suddenly punches him in the side, right where one of his broken ribs is. Obi-Wan frantically chokes back the sound that his treacherous body tries to make and focuses on breathing through it.

Someone is probably talking but it’s a long way away and he can’t parse the words out of the sounds. He dimly registers that someone is touching him, hands on bare skin, but he doesn’t know why. There is warmth beneath his back now and he wastes some of his energy turning his head towards it.

Oh. It’s warm and there’s a pulse fluttering inside it and it smells and feels like Cody. He’s always admired his Force signature. All of the vod’e are little stars, even the youngest ones, but Cody has always been one of the most beautiful to his eyes.

Obi-Wan knows that it’s not real, because it can’t possibly be real. Why would real Cody be wasting his time with him now? It’s not like he can do anything for him. So it’s just the Cody in his head. But if it isn’t real, then surely he can just relax and let himself imagine it?

He decides that that’s fair, since he is a Sith now and Sith can be selfish once in a while, and lets himself focus on that pulse and the blue-green light that is his Force signature instead of thinking about the weighted sheet of spikes in his chest or the knife embedded in his leg.

Maybe some underling of Sidious’ captured him and is torturing him for information? That would explain why nobody’s bothered to help him. But that seems too easy. It can’t be right. And why would someone have bothered to give him painkillers or clothes or bandage his arm if he was a prisoner?

It would be nice if he had been captured though, instead of just being forgotten by everyone like always.

Force, he’s grateful he’s a Sith now though, to be able to be selfish enough to let himself dream of Cody.

~

A fractured tibia and a partially shattered fibula, seven broken ribs, far too much bruising for his peace of mind, and an infected cut that had been hiding on his other arm later, Cody is able to look down at his General and feel fairly confident that he isn’t going to suddenly die.

Kix and Helix stand looking down at him with crossed arms and identically tired and exasperated expressions on their faces. The infection had developed into a low fever they hadn’t noticed before and so they have wrapped him in blankets and attached a monitor to him again.

“Who’s going to tell General Skywalker about this?” Helix says, making a sweeping motion over the entirely of the bed.

“I’ll do it,” Kix answers. “You two stay here and keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t decide he’s fine now he’s got a cast on and start doing cartwheels down the halls or something.”

Kix leaves. Cody sits morosely on his chair and stares at his General. He looks awful.

General Skywalker and Senator Amidala come into the room barely ten minutes later. They are sans child, and Anakin immediately goes to sit on the side of Obi-Wan’s bed and starts poking at his right arm.

“I’ve just got to make some last measurements and I’ll have a new one all done by like, tomorrow,” he says. “That should help him, right?” There are dark circles under his eyes and his hair is so greasy that it’s sticking together in clumps.

“The day after tomorrow, because you’re going to actually sleep first,” says Rex, entering the room. He has the baby. She’s sleeping in a sling on his chest, and he’s only wearing the undersuit of his armor so that she is comfortable. He looks the most put together of all of them, which is almost a sign of the apocalypse, considering that before today Cody has never seen Senator Amidala with so much as a hair out of place. Yet she is hovering over Obi-Wan, looking just as tired and unkempt and worried as her husband.

“The day after tomorrow,” Anakin amends sheepishly.

Cody raises an eyebrow at Rex, who returns it with interest and a tilt of his head towards General Kenobi. Cody glares at him, wondering if it’s worth it to drop his shields that are keeping all the voices of his brothers out of his head. It had taken them a few days to collectively figure out how to do it, but they are all grateful for the break.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” the Senator asks.

Helix shrugs. “I know you’re occupied with Vhekad’ika, but if one of you could sit with him occasionally to give Cody a break, that’d be nice.”

The Senator nods.

“What?” says Anakin.

“Before, he would only respond to me or Cody,” she explains. “We were the only ones he seemed to be able to hear.” She bats at a straggling tendril of hair that falls into her eyes and mutters a curse.

“I’ll be fine for now if you need to go sleep,” he says. He will not leave now, even if they stay. He knows he won’t be able to do anything except worry.

Rex gives him another of those damn smirks, but it fades when he sees the expression on Cody’s face. Cody doesn’t know what he looks like since there’s nothing reflective in the room, but it must be pretty bad if Rex is backing off on the teasing. Or maybe he’s getting through Rex’s shields with his inventive swearing at him. That’d be satisfying.

“Good idea,” Rex says. “Anakin, Padmé, let’s go back and you can clean up and get some sleep. I’ll look after Vhekad’ika, and then when you’re ready we can come back and give Cody a break.”

The Senator gives Rex a radiant little smile that Cody rather thinks she’s never turned towards anyone but Anakin before. “That sounds like a good plan,” she says softly, and tugs at Anakin’s shoulder. “Come on, Ani. We’ll just scare Obi-Wan if he wakes up now. What would he think if he saw us like this?”

“He’d probably tell me to go take a bath,” Anakin mutters, but he gets up.

After a few minutes, everyone is gone from the room. Cody knows that the medics are just outside the curtain, and they will stay there through the rest of the day and the night in the room they have set up to bunk in in case they are needed quickly. He can hear them talking and working.

It still feels alone.

He slowly scoots his chair closer as the next hour or so passes until he’s sitting right next to his General’s bed.

“Why do you always do this to me?” he whispers, laying his hand over Obi-Wan’s. “Why can’t you just admit you need help once in a while? If not to anyone else, to me? I’d never judge you or think less of you for it. How could I, when you are everything to me?”

~

For a while he had been convinced that he really had been captured; everything hurt so much and it felt like someone was repeatedly punching him all over just for fun. It’s not like he could have told them anything. It hurt too much and his mouth was too dry to talk.

But now the pain has receded and he is floating somewhere in a dark void. For a while he thinks he feels Anakin nearby, with the weaker spark that is probably Padmé and a brilliant, tiny ball of energy that might be their child. But they, too, leave him, and he drifts alone.

Far off there are the flickering lights of some of the vod’e. He thinks he recognizes Rex and Kix and Helix. That’s not surprising, because Rex is probably guarding him and the medics must be caring for Shaak and Kit.

He hopes they survive. It would be a tragedy for everyone if either of them was to die.

Maybe he can convince the Force to take him in their place. A sort of balance. Sith were rumored to have the skill of manipulating life and death, after all. He just doesn’t know how.

_It’s entirely typical that I can only use my Sith skills to hallucinate that Cody is with me instead of actually doing something useful,_ he thinks bitterly. The illusion of Cody’s Force presence hasn’t left his side since he began to sense it, and that alone has convinced him that it exists only in his mind. The real Cody would never have wasted so much time on him.

_Would I even be an acceptable substitute for either of them, let alone both?_ he wonders. _Probably not. I wouldn’t accept me instead of either of them._

He drifts for what feels like centuries, lost in the dark and feeling vague waves of pain that ripple up and down his body in a regular throbbing rhythm. It takes him far longer than he thinks it should have to realize that it’s hurting in time to his breathing.

_Ah, that makes sense, with the broken ribs,_ he tells himself. Nothing you can do about those now. _You’ve exhausted yourself just getting them to this point where they won’t puncture a lung._

There’s nothing to do but lie there and take it. There’s no distraction but watching the pulsing of his favorite Force signature in the universe.

It feels like that’s what he’s spent his entire life doing.

Cody’s warmth and light is the only steady thing he can find to hold him there in that void, but it’s drawing further and further away. He chases it as best he can.  
It hurts.

~

It’s getting late in the day when Cody begins to feel his General’s fingers twitch under his own. He goes from a half-doze curled up in his chair to fully alert in seconds.

“General?” he murmurs. “Can you hear me?”

The hand under his twitches again, and he turns it over, clasping their palms together and weaving his fingers into Obi-Wan’s.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “I’m here. You’re safe. Everyone’s all right.”

A faint crease appears on his General’s forehead and his eyes flutter. Cody really looks at his face for the first time in a few hours; he’s sweat-soaked and pale but Kix had ordered him not to take the blankets off no matter how uncomfortable he looked, because it would not help his fever.

He looks almost as bedraggled and confused as he did the first time Cody had ever seen him, when he was just a young shiny still on Kamino and the random Jedi had come stumbling in out of the rain to learn about their progress.

They all have so many more scars on their skin and their hearts by now.

Not for the first time, Cody feels a flood of hatred rise up in him for the interminable, cruel war they have all been forced to fight in.

He dismisses it when in return his General restlessly begins to move his head from side to side. It’s always a mystery to him just how much the jetii can sense other people’s emotions and thoughts, but he can guess that his General’s shields must be weak or nonfunctional right now, and tries to steady himself into a blank calmness.

Obi-Wan just becomes even more agitated.

“Hey, hey, you’re safe,” Cody says again, unconsciously cupping his cheek with his free hand. “Settle down, you’re going to hurt yourself again and then Helix and Kix are going to kick my ass.”

Obi-Wan stills.

“That’s better.”

His eyes open, and for the first time in several days, they actually focus. Cody smiles involuntarily as his General stares at him.

“Cody?”

“Yeah?”

Obi-Wan just stares at him. Cody begins to run his fingers through his hair.

“Feels really real,” he mutters after a long silence.

“What does?” Cody asks.

“You. Must be a Sith thing.”

“I don’t understand.”

Obi-Wan is silent, but he turns his head to huddle closer to Cody’s hand.

“Sith thing. Selfish.”

“What’s selfish?” Cody is suddenly acutely aware of what he is doing to his General, but when he tries to pull away and give the man some space, the tiny broken noise he makes has him darting right back to holding him. He’d do anything just to never hear that kind of sound again.

“Me. Dreaming this.”

His fingers are stiffer now and he’s horribly self-conscious.

“You’re not dreaming, General,” he tries to say. It’s not nice to let someone think they’re dreaming when they’re not; sometimes they say things they would not want to have known.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, but he can only manage a faint tremor from side to side. “Must be. My Cody’s busy. Selfish brain.” He closes his eyes again.

“I’m real,” he says. “And I’m never too busy to not make time for you.”

“If I was a good Sith I’d know how to make the Force take me instead of Shaak and Kit,” his General says, and it’s the most terrifying thing Cody thinks he has ever heard.

“Hey, hey, you listen to me,” he snaps. “General Ti is just fine, and General Fisto is almost back to normal. You’re the only one who’s still badly hurt. None of that self-sacrificing shit you always try to pull is going to happen here.”

Obi-Wan opens his eyes again and they’re full of soft longing. “You sound just like my Cody when he’s annoyed.”

“I am your Cody,” he argues, and then he can’t stand it anymore and he shifts his weight off the chair and onto the bed. He was already mostly on it to start with, so really he’s just relocating where he was sitting.

They end up pressed together from shoulder to knee through the blankets, with Cody’s arm supporting Obi-Wan’s head, careful not to jostle any of the bandages and splints the medics have wrapped him in.

Obi-Wan tries to reach for him with his right arm and stares it at mournfully when that doesn’t work. “Oh,” he says softly. “I’m sorry.”

Cody can’t figure out why the fuck someone would be apologizing to him for that.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he says firmly.

“I’m sure your new general will be better than I was,” Obi-Wan continues obliviously. “Won’t make dumb mistakes and end up broken.”

“You’re _not_ –”

“It’s perfectly fine. I’ll work things out without it. Maybe work in a library. Or a university – no, be too hard to do the computers.” He sighs unhappily. “Could just –”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are a jetii and you have no need to get another job,” Cody says angrily, but the effect is somewhat ruined when he holds him closer. “Skywalker is building you the fanciest prosthetic arm I have ever seen in my life at this very moment, unless Rex is sitting on him to make him get some sleep, and I am never going to have to find out what a new general would be like, because I will never have one.”

“Mmm. That’d be nice.” He somehow rolls over slightly, heedless of his ribs, and worms his head under Cody’s chin. “Won’t happen though. Get kicked off the Council and I can’t stay here because I can’t fight. No other reason they kept me around.”

It’s Cody’s turn to sigh. “You are not going anywhere, and if they dare to try to throw you out of your home, I will personally fight them.”

“Mmmm,” he says again. It vibrates up through Cody’s collarbone. “I was so worried about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Woke up here, you were gone. Fighting Sidious. Not with the Force. Dangerous. Thought you were going to die.” Obi-Wan pauses, but Cody can feel him breathing in little hiccups against his shoulder. “Thought if you did I would too.” There’s a definite quiver in his voice.

“You’re always so fucking dramatic,” Cody says, but fondly. “I’m sure you’d find another commander who can keep your life together.”

“Nope. Nobody but my Cody gets my life,” his General says, and then apparently passes out again and is oblivious to all further conversation.


End file.
